


Apple

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Apples, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Cuddling, Dandelions, Drabbles, Fluff, Glance, Home, Ice Cream, M/M, blanket, exclusive, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is like an Apple, a forbidden fruit but Kuroko still wants him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi is Kuroko's sinful piece of heaven. 'Nuff said.

Akashi walked into his younger lover's apartment only to see the other staring intently on a bowl of fruits particularly on one red apple. The captain raised a brow at his lover's actions. Kuroko is so concentrated on whatever he was doing the he didn't even noticed the red head's arrival.

"What are you doing staring on some innocent fruits, Tetsuya?"

"I'm thinking about something that I just figured out..." Kuroko didn't even flinched upon hearing his lover's voice.

"And that is?"

"...that Sei is like my own forbidden fruit"

Akashi stared at his lover momentarily before gently cupping the other's chin, guiding the other's stare away from the fruits and into his orbs. With an oncoming sly smile he whispered in a sultry voice "And how am I your forbidden fruit, love?"

"It's because to me you're sweet and juicy and may I add delectable like an apple. You're like my sinful, tempting piece of happiness and I want to have that taste over and over again. It may be sinful but I don't give a damn, I still want you" Kuroko had a small smile on his lips as he stared back into the pair of eyes that had him hypnotized everytime.

"How about you have a taste of your forbidden fruit?" Akashi inched closer, finding his lover's words simply fascinating and overwhelming. Only one Kuroko Tetsuya can make one Akashi Seijuro feel the way he is feeling now: loved and treasured.

Kuroko smiled gently at his lover "Don't mind if I do"

Then he closed the gap.


End file.
